Divine Intervention
by Isfelvic
Summary: With a little intervention from divine objects many things can change. I own nothing but my own characters! Rating may change. Be kind...review! Maybe some OOC-ness! Kinda AU, kinda not
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First Bleach story! Be gentle! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Disclaim?: I own no characters but Benjiro and Naoko.**

**If you're wondering about the whole 'Soi-Chan-San' thing...I kinda think it has a ring to it XD**

* * *

Soi Fon greeted Yoruichi when she arrived back from the captains meeting. Yoruichi stretched and tossed her captains jacket to Soi. "Yoruichi-Sama…" She mumbled quietly.

"How rude big sister." A small voice called from behind the teen.

They both looked around to see Yoruichi's younger brother Benjiro Hiroshi Jomei Shihoin. His name was supposedly full of good things, but Soi failed to see it in some of his actions. He had shoulder length black hair, his bangs pushed away from his forehead. He wore a black vest with gold and red designs weaved along the front. His pants were black with gold thread along the seams.

Benjiro smiled at Soi. "I'll take that Soi-Chan-San." She always thought that was funny. He held out a hand and Soi placed the robe in it. "I'm sorry my sister is so lazy." He grinned.

Soi rushed to stumble out a sentence to defend her lady.

Yoruichi huffed and walked away. Soi following quickly. Benjiro chuckled and hung up the robe before following.

* * *

"You over estimate that man Yoruichi-Sama." Benjiro walked in as Soi spoke of her displeasure of someone, he guessed Kisuke Urahara. When she described the person, he knew he guessed right.

Yoruichi appeared disinterested, but Benjiro knew for a fact she was listening hard. He sat on the step and scratched at his pale skin. His sister had confided in him that she had a slight crush on the young girl, and he was going to make her admit it. What did keeping secrets do for you?

Soi huffed in displeasure that Yoruichi wasn't paying her complaints of the lazy Urahara any attention. She looked at Benjiro, who was two years younger than herself. They got along quite well. "You agree with me don't you Benjiro-San?" He grinned, he'd ordered her not to title him with 'Sama'. He nodded and mumbled a small "Hai."

Yoruichi glared. "How come you had a problem with calling me Ms. Yoruichi but he gets a lesser title than _that_?"

Soi blushed. "Uh well…"

Benjiro grinned. "Because we know each other so wellll." He drawled. He eased closer to the girl. "Right Soi-Chan-San?" He winked, making sure his sister could see.

Yoruichi scowled. "Don't you have some training session to be at Ro?" She tried to push down the swell of possessiveness.

Benjiro grinned and nodded, fixing the prayer beads around his wrists. He was studying to be a monk. "See ya around Soi-Chan-San." he brushed his fingers across her shoulder, he knew she was blushing. Hopefully his plan would work.

* * *

Yoruichi glared at the girl in front of her. "What was that?"

Soi stuttered, confused at the anger she saw in the older woman's eyes. "Ah well, nothing. It's just-we're just friends. He-he was just playing Yoruichi-Sama." She blushed harder.

Yoruichi glowered. She regretted telling her brother how she felt about the girl in front of her. "Whatever, anyways on the matter of Kisuke…he's not that hard of a worker. I can give you that." She grinned, eager to tease. "But why are you so interested Soi Fon?"

Soi didn't know if she should be disgusted, shocked, or offended. So she settled on all three. "I am not interested in him!" She called indignantly. "It's just-…"

"Ah don't worry about it Soi! You know if you worry to much you'll get older faster." Yoruichi teased and laughed.

Soi huffed and pouted. Yoruichi never listened.

* * *

Benjiro sat with his sister and Kisuke. He yawned, bored with the conversation. He grinned when Soi walked in. "Soi-Chan-San!" He cried and jumped up to greet her.

Yoruichi glared with jealousy.

Benjiro stepped back, hands on Soi's Shoulders. "Where ya been? I missed ya!" Soi blushed cherry red.

"Ah well-I…"

Benjiro took the papers from Soi. "Hey sis, Soi-Chan-San's got something for ya!" He stepped forward and handed it to her, turning back to Soi he pulled her along to sit beside him. He whispered quietly to her.

Yoruichi took the papers but kept her eyes on her brother. That bastard! She ground her teeth together as he leaned in and began whispering lightly to her. She almost jumped up and punched him when he actually forced a giggle to escape the girl. Only she was supposed to do that!

"What is this anyways?" She called loudly as she looked through the papers, knowing Soi had followed Kisuke around all day.

Benjiro Slid away from the girl and grinned triumphantly, he'd get his sister to admit how she felt to Soi Fon in no time at all.

* * *

Soi Fon, Yoruichi, and Kisuke watched Benjiro train with his sensei. At the end of a long meditation the man told Benjiro that he would be leaving soon, that Benjiro would be getting a new teacher from the academy.

"But…!"

The man silenced his student. "Apparently I'm not fit to teach anymore, but it's no matter. I've already been replaced."

"But what if…"

Once again he was silenced. "Jiro…what was the first thing I taught you?"

Benjiro looked to the dirt under his feet. "Everything happens as it should when it should. The universe is always on time." He mumbled.

The man nodded and hummed in approval. "No use comes from dwelling on 'What If'. What will happen will happen. Accepting it and dealing with it is simply part of life." The man grinned. "However when a path becomes unclear to you…divine intervention is always fine."

Benjiro looked up. "Divine intervention?"

"Your Zanpakuto takes the form of a staff. Figure it out." The man grinned wider and waved as he walked off.

Benjiro looked over at his Zanpakuto. It sat against a tree, it's sheath of gold and silver shining in the fading sun in all it's forbidden glory. It had taken the for of a staff whenever he released it. A monk staff if one would get technical. Benjiro didn't understand.

"Kazuo Keitaro." He whispered. The sword gave a small twitch and lay still, silent. It seemed to be waiting. "…You know something I don't know…about me and yourself." He continued. Again the blade twitched. "I don't care if it takes a hundred years. I'll figure it all out." He swore. The blade twitched again.

'_Trust me.'_

* * *

Benjiro refused his teacher that he was offered. He said he didn't need him.

"You're an idiot you know that Ro?" Yoruichi chastised as she followed her brother along. It had been three month since the odd speech.

The boy shrugged. "Whatever. I trust my Zanpakuto. He'll be my sensei…or maybe I'll be my own." He shook his head, thoughts becoming unclear.

"Yoruichi-sama." Soi came into sight.

Benjiro, still wanting to see his sister happy and with who she desired (but having been un-driven these past few months), decided it was time to start his plan anew. He charged the girl and pulled her into a tight hug, knowing it would get a rise from his sister. "Soi-Chan-San! I missed yoooouuuu!" He called.

Yoruichi blushed in anger. "Knock it off!" She realized she should have kept her mouth shut and went silent, deciding to walk by the two and keep a scrap of her pride her little brother hadn't taken away yet.

Soi was confused. Whenever Benjiro made a 'pass' at her, her captain became upset. It was almost like…Soi shook her head at the idea. It simply was not possible.

* * *

Yoruichi yawned as she ate her snack, her brother at her side. Kisuke was apparently heading into the Maggot's Nest.

"Hmm…what was it about again?" She asked.

Benjiro rattled his monk staff. He was learning fast and his Zanpakuto never returned to it's sealed state after he decided he would train himself and study hard on his decided path in life. "Sis, you should remember these things." He mumbled.

"Should I ask him to leave if you cannot remember giving him permission?" The nameless man before them asked.

"Nah, it's fine. Let him do whatever he wants." Yoruichi stated lazily.

"Do you remember talking with him about it?" The man asked.

"Nope!" Yoruichi took a sip of her drink.

Benjiro stayed quiet.

"Yoruichi-Sama!"

Benjiro glanced at the girl and grinned. He slipped in front of her, smiling.

Soi blushed. She had to admit, the boy had gotten taller and quite charming actually.

Yoruichi glared, jealousy rearing it's ugly head.

"Don't worry Soi-Chan-San. I will go personally and see that he stays out of trouble. Would that be alright?" He asked quietly, leaning over her.

Soi nodded, blush searing her cheeks.

Benjiro reached up and brushed her bangs away from her forehead. "Leave it to me." He placed a light kiss on the space he made.

The other members of the squad in the room stared in disbelief.

Yoruichi gritted her teeth, her cup shattered in her hand. "If you're going then go!" She snarled.

Benjiro stood, looking back at her. "Certainly…_commander_." He turned and winked at Soi before leaving quietly.

Soi took her place and stared at the polished wooden floor beneath her. Benjiro certainly knew how to push her buttons to make her blush. She glanced at Yoruichi, who was glaring at her with a mix of emotions. Soi blushed harder and looked away.

* * *

The gates to the Maggot's Nest opened silently for Benjiro. His golden staff's rings clinked loudly in the surrounding silence.

"Yoruichi really needs to make her move." He mumbled to himself remembering his old sensei's words of wisdom. He was simply the 'Divine Intervention'.

He grinned as he remembered Soi-Chan-San's blush. The simple fact that not only his sister could make the girl blush made the older girl angry.

He was not part of the detention unit, but as next in line for the head of the family he had access to almost any part of the Soul Society. Of course he never used it like some members of his family did. He used his high status to have food and water taken to the needy and health care distributed among them as needed.

Kazuo said he was a monk to be for the history books.

Walking by the large walls with the second squad symbol he sighed. The Maggot's Nest had always given him the creeps. It was dark, quiet…most of the time, and basically a death trap. It had one entrance and that was the only exit. He didn't like that. Handing his staff over to one of the two guards he entered the 'vault of death' as he called it.

He remembered his first time coming here…

_Benjiro stood behind his father, a dark skinned man with dark hair, who was the current captain of the second squad. He stared at the dark door in front of him. "Daddy?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Why do you keep people here?"_

"_Because these people could hurt us all if left alone. It's for the protection of others and ourselves."_

_Benjiro shivered. He frowned when he heard a gloating laugh behind him, turning he saw his older sister. "Don't be a cry baby Ro!" She laughed again._

_Benjiro huffed. "I'm not a cry baby!"_

_Yoruichi laughed harder. She was two feet taller than him, her face still held childish features even though she was much older._

"_Yoruichi! Stop that!"_

_The girl stopped laughing and frowned._

"_Benjiro is still small, if he has a fear he should be able to state such without you laughing at him like a common bully."_

_Yoruichi nodded. "Sorry Ro."_

_The man crouched down to Benjiro. "Don't worry Ro, believe it or not Yoruichi was right where you are now. Just as scared."_

"_Dad!" Yoruichi blushed in embarrassment._

_The man laughed._

Benjiro smiled at the memory and continued into the Nest.

He paid no mind to the men he passed, he could not save them. Half of them were already past insane from years of being here.

"Benjiro-San." One called softly. Looking around he saw a young blonde boy with blue eyes, he seemed unsure of himself.

"Yes?"

"Um…they went to the cell." The boy spoke softly and stepped back.

"I see…thank you…" He smiled as he waited for the name.

"Ah, I don't have a name Benjiro-San. I apologize." He mumbled, looking to the floor.

This boy reminded him of Soi Fon so much. He smiled. "Come with me?"

The boy looked around as if he was unsure of what to do. Benjiro smiled kindly and the small blonde boy walked up to him.

Benjiro ruffled his hair and the boy smiled, he was just like Soi Fon. Maybe the two could be friends.

The nameless boy followed close behind. Benjiro could feel the fear emanating from him. "Why were you thrown down here anyways?" The older asked quietly.

"I wasn't thrown…I was born here. My mother died recently, and my father won't talk to me anymore. They never gave me a name, said I didn't need one seeing as I'd be down here all my life."

"Well you'll be leaving this place with me." Benjiro promised. If he was born here he wasn't a threat. And he seemed quite bright, why not give him a chance? If he was like the others then he would be returned here at once.

* * *

Benjiro walked up behind Kisuke and his lieutenant. "You want to take _him _out of here?" He asked curiously.

Kisuke turned to him. And smiled wide. "Hey Ro." He spotted the boy beside him. "And you're taking someone too."

Benjiro simply hummed and stood back as Kisuke continued. He didn't want to say how bad of a feeling he got from this. Maybe he should say something…, Kazuo stated that as he was to be a monk he was a man of holy status. _"You yourself are an instrument of Divine Intervention." _He'd said. But Benjiro said nothing…he pushed down his bad feeling, passing it off as a bad vibe from the man.

Silly young Benjiro…

* * *

The boy followed Benjiro everywhere he went. And Benjiro was following his sister around to see where she stood with Soi-Chan-San.

He sat on the sidelines with the blonde boy as his sister teased Byakuya. He rolled his eyes at her antics.

"Ah…Benjiro-San…why does she do that?" The boy asked curiously.

"Because she's a cat."

"Huh?"

"Oi! Sis-tah!" Benjiro called. She and the two Kuchiki's looked up at him. "Let's go! I'm meetin Soi-Chan-San for lunch!" He wasn't, but it could easily be arranged.

Yoruichi glared.

"Who's the kid?" Byakuya asked quietly.

Benjiro looked at the small blonde he'd taken in. He'd totally forgotten to get him a name. "Hmm…"

The boy looked up at him with eagerness. Now he would get a title, he would get a name and be like everyone else.

Yoruichi and Byakuya waited, though Byakuya found it slightly pathetic that the boy didn't have a name.

"I'll call you Naoko!" Benjiro declared.

The boy smiled. "What's it mean?"

Benjiro grinned down at him. "Honest." He stated.

Naoko laughed and hugged Benjiro. Benjiro chuckled and ruffled the blonde hair, he'd gotten the kid cleaned up nice. His hair was now a healthy shine of gold and he wore fresh Shinigami robes with a plain pair of white shorts instead of the pants (he said they felt odd). "Thank you." The boy mumbled quietly.

He was _exactly _like Soi Fon, but with more spunk.

Yoruichi was beside them in a second. "You wanted to go didn't ya?"

Benjiro stood with Naoko. "Naoko…I'm gunna introduce you to my great friend Soi-Chan-San!" He glanced at his sister and leaned in to whisper to the boy, knowing she could hear. "We're on close relations." He grinned. "Come on!" He lifted the boy onto his shoulder and left Yoruichi glaring death at where he'd been a moment before.

* * *

Naoko watched Yoruichi as his new sensei hugged 'Soi-Chan-San'. She looked upset. What was his sensei playing at?

Soi blushed as red as ever as Benjiro hugged her. "Benjiro-San, it's only been three days since we last saw each other."

"I know, but I just missed you _soooo_ much!" He pulled her into another hug and smirked evilly at his sister, who was fuming.

Yoruichi blushed with jealous anger. "Soi and I have some place to be! See ya around Ro." She pulled a bright red Soi away from her brother and pulled her along behind her. Looking back she stopped short…

Benjiro had turned and taken his staff back from Naoko, who stared up at him with admiration. Naoko was much shorter than Benjiro.

Yoruichi realized those two were Soi Fon and herself, only different still.

"Yoruichi-Sama?" The woman turned. Soi looked at her with concern. "Where are we going exactly?"

The violet haired woman frowned thoughtfully. If she didn't tell Soi the truth, when would she ever? And what if Benjiro really did like her that way? She'd loose her chance. She couldn't let that happen. "Come with me. We need to talk." She offered Soi her hand.

Benjiro and Naoko watched quietly. The older smirking, glad his plan may finally work. "Come on Naoko! Time to start your training! You'll be an A class monk in zero time flat!"

"But sensei…aren't you still learning?"

"Not the point Naoko!"

* * *

**AN: This first chapter clearly mainly pays attention to Benjiro and his role in the story, along with Naoko. The next chapter with have more on Soi and Yoruichi, as this story IS about them XD**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First Bleach story! Be gentle! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Disclaim?: I own no characters but Benjiro and Naoko.**

**Okay, so don't think I'm gunna go through the whole series bit by bit. That'd be boring for me and you. I trust most of you will know most of the story by now! So I'll skip up ahead 100 years next chapter, but I'll make sure to keep it interesting. That work for you guys!? XD Hope so, cause that's how it's gunna be. Oh and don't think there won't be some flashbacks here and there!**

Thought: _'!!!!'_

Speech: "!!!!"

Flash Back: _!!!!_

Flash back in flash back: !!!!

* * *

It didn't take a genius to figure out Kisuke was up to something. Nothing generally sneaky, but something he shouldn't be. And Benjiro made a point of trying to pry the information out of whenever possible.

There was news that people were vanishing. Things had been getting more strange since Kisuke was promoted to captain, Benjiro realized. He sighed and continued on his way, Naoko following him closely.

When he heard screams he turned.

"Sensei…what is that sound?" Naoko asked quietly.

"A hollow. Stay close!" Benjiro called as he ran off, Naoko trying hard to keep up.

* * *

Benjiro was impressed with the boy he saw trying to fight off the beast, but a simple stick wouldn't do the job. "Naoko, stay here."

"Hai."

Benjiro lifted his staff and threw it like a javelin. It hit the hollow dead center in the forehead. There was a silence, …before the staff emitted a dangerous burst of light. The hollow shrieked and reared back, dropping the boy.

Benjiro held out his hand and his staff returned. "You can handle it from here I hope?" He asked the other men that'd come along.

"Leave it to us!"

"Right. Naoko, come on." The blonde ran after him as he went to check on the small boy.

Shaking the boy gently he checked for any serious damage, there was none. "Hey kid, come on. We have to get out of here."

The boy grunted and looked up at him, slowly getting to his feet. "Ah…okay."

Benjiro lifted the boy onto his left shoulder and tucked Naoko under his right arm. "Let's go then!" He grinned.

* * *

"What's your name kiddo?" Benjiro asked as he set the stranger down and released Naoko.

"H-Hisagi Shuuhei." He stuttered, trying to hold back his tears.

"I see. Well, you're safe now. You should go home, my friend back there should find you and take care of you if you don't have one. He acts tough but he's a softie at heart." Benjiro grinned and ruffled Hisagi's hair.

Hisagi stared at the man in front of him. He looked only a few years older than himself, maybe in his late or mid-teen years. He stared up at the one who saved him, taking in the odd gold eyes and markings under them. They looked like sharp edged tears.

Benjiro stood and summoned Naoko. "See ya around Hisagi, nice meeting ya. Stay out of that area okay?"

Hisagi nodded as he watched the odd man and his small blonde friend dash away.

* * *

Walking into the second squad headquarters, Benjiro rolled his eyes. "We're in a building with children ladies, let's keep the sight PG okay?" He reprimanded softly.

Yoruichi glanced at him and grinned, Soi blushed hotly. Benjiro was glad his plan had worked, however…since they'd gotten together they seemed incapable of keeping their hands to themselves. Young love, he supposed it was.

Naoko chuckled. All eyes went to him. "What's so funny?" Benjiro asked quietly.

The blonde shook his head. "Nothing, I guess I just think it's nice that two people can be that way and not care what others think of them."

Yoruichi laughed and tugged Soi onto her lap, who was still blushing. "Where've you been anyways Ro?"

"Just some training, came across a hollow. No big deal." He waved off the question and sat quietly, Naoko beside him.

Yoruichi eyed him curiously. "What's with the serious thoughts?"

Benjiro glanced back at her before looking at his staff. He sighed, he had a bad feeling, a horrible feeling.

"Ro?"

"Something bad is gunna happen Yoruichi."

The golden eyed woman stared at him with curiosity and wonder. "How do you know?"

"Just trust me…I know."

Kazuo was a Zanpakuto of several talents, foreseeing the future was one of them. It was not always clear, and sometimes it didn't always happen as he predicted…but he was never wrong about certain events. If he had a bad feeling, Benjiro would have to find some way to act on it.

* * *

Yoruichi lay in her bed with Soi cuddled into her side. She was deep in thought, so when the alarm sounded she jumped violently, causing Soi to wake.

"The ninth squad's captain Muguruma Kensei and vice-captain Kuna Mashiro's reiatsu have completely vanished!" A man shouted. "An emergency meeting of all captain will begin immediately!"

Yoruichi was already up and pulling on her robes. "Damn…" She mumbled to herself. She turned to Soi as she shrugged on her captains jacket. "Stay here, I'll be back as soon as I hear about what this is." Soi nodded and watched her leave.

Soi sighed and curled up under the blankets, she was worried. How could captain's be defeated? Of course it wasn't unheard of…but she'd always though the ninth captain to be someone of extreme power. And now he was possibly dead. She shivered.

* * *

Benjiro and Naoko were allowed into the meeting, simply because Benjiro was a major asset and Naoko was his student in training.

"Benjiro Shihoin…your Zanpakuto has incredible foresight. How did it not see this?" Yamamoto demanded.

The boy swallowed. "The sight is not always clear sir. Kazuo had foreseen something, but did not know or understand what." He explained quietly. He was being blamed for this?

"And you told no one of this?"

"I didn't…I didn't know. It was simply a feeling sir, a vibe. There was no picture or image I could have used to explain." Benjiro bowed his head in silent apology.

"Five captain will see to the problem. You and your student here will stay behind to relay the information you gather."

Kisuke barged in then. "Please, let me go!"

Benjiro turned to look at him, a glare marring his otherwise handsome features. This was partly his fault.

Kisuke gave him an odd look but nodded and stayed quiet.

"No." Yamamoto answered resolutely.

Kisuke glared at the man. "My vice-captain is out there right now! I-!"

Benjiro sighed. Kisuke would still come along, but the captain-commander would not know about it. "Never mind. Take your place…" He mumbled and turned to leave. "Naoko…"

The boy ran out after him from his place between Yoruichi and Unohana. He was very nervous. Benjiro was strong, …but he was no captain. Maybe getting information wouldn't be to bad.

* * *

Soi watched as Yoruichi re-entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "Yoruichi-Sama…?"

The woman chuckled. "Soi we're past the need for formalities, please just call me Yoruichi." She muttered. When she felt Soi slip her arms around her neck, she reached up and held one of the girls small hands. "I'm on standby…"

"Why wouldn't he send you out? You're the fastest Shinigami in the Seireitei." Soi frowned.

"I'm the fastest in history Soi." She smiled. "But…I don't know. Maybe we should just head back to bed. I'm so confused." Sighing, Yoruichi shrugged off her captains jacket.

Yoruichi turned to Soi. She was still small. Innocent possibly.

Soi blushed and smiled as her captain placed small kisses across her face. "Yoruichi…" She called quietly.

"Hmm?" The captain pulled back and looked down at the small girl, curious.

Soi stared into the golden gaze. Smiling, she shook her head. "Nothing, never mind." Yoruichi was scared, she would never admit it…but she was. She needed a distraction. And Soi was more than happy to play the part of such an act.

* * *

Yoruichi and Soi awoke later to a whispered call of their names. Looking over at the window they saw a blushing Naoko, who was looking anywhere but at them.

"What is it? What's going on?" Yoruichi sat up.

"Benjiro says to stay inside, don't leave this building for the next few hours." Naoko reported.

"What? Why? What's Ro up to?" The dark skinned woman glared at the blonde.

"I'm not allowed to say. He simply tells you to stay inside, and no matter what you may hear of him later do not believe it. He wishes you the best." Naoko spoke solemnly, this was how Benjiro reported to him. He was sad, quiet, and serious. Which was not normal for his sensei.

Yoruichi and Soi stared in confusion. "You make it sound like he's leaving…" Yoruichi mumbled.

Naoko glanced at her and smiled sadly. "See ya around Yoruichi." He delivered the last line his sensei had ordered him to say and left as quietly as he'd come.

* * *

Kisuke was being charged unjustly, he tried to speak out and tell these people what really happened, who was really at fault. But these old men would hear none of it. It made him more aggravated and fight to tell his side of the story more. He panicked when they said they were going to execute his friends.

"No way…" He whispered. "Please, just let me explain…!" He cried.

The door to the 'court room' was banged open. Kisuke and Tessai as well as all the other members of the room looked around. A shadow clad figure stood in the light, by the outline Kisuke judged it was a man. But who?

"Who's that!?"

"Who gave you permission to enter!?"

Kisuke watched as the man of mystery flash stepped down to their level. A guard dashed from the shadows. The man grabbed the oncoming fisted hand and jabbed the guard in the neck with two fingers before striking in several other areas. The guard dropped to the floor, seemingly unconscious.

Everything else was a blur.

* * *

"Thank you." Kisuke sighed.

Benjiro removed his demon mask. His father had given it to him as a present for his last birthday. It was once used in traditional Japanese theater. Benjiro loved it. He frowned as he brushed his fingers over the red demon eye.

"Ah…Ro?"

The man looked up. "Why so surprised?"

"I thought…well I figured maybe you were Yoruichi. You moved just as fast." Kisuke smiled sadly. "Where is she anyways?"

"Home, with Soi-Chan-San. She won't follow you. Naoko and I will." He answered easily.

"But…"

"I saw it Kisuke. Kazuo showed me their future. My sister is happy with her. Not sarcastic or fake…she's happy. I can't let you take that away. I won't." Benjiro glared at the blonde man. "What have you done?"

"It wasn't me! It was Aizen!"

Benjiro didn't look convinced but let the subject drop. "Naoko…" The blonde teen ran over with the man's staff and handed it over quietly. Benjiro took the staff and looked up at it's circular designs. "Well are we going or not?"

Kisuke gawked stupidly for a moment before recovering. "Ah, yes. Yes."

Benjiro looked at the collection of the eight people and then to Naoko, the boy was in this for the long run. Though if he'd known all this was going to happen…he wouldn't have agreed to get him out. Of course there was also the chance that he could have been killed in the Maggot's Nest in a fight. Sighing he twirled his staff lazily and waited for Kisuke to get a passage set up.

* * *

Yoruichi huffed quietly for the hundredth time that day. She'd gotten the news of Kisuke and her brother. Something had gone down and she wanted to know exactly what. But she couldn't find out…not yet.

Soi sat quietly beside her, not wanting to say anything. She didn't know the whole story herself. She would miss Benjiro though. The man grew on you after several years. Or maybe it had simply been days. Benjiro had been the first to kindly welcome her, the first to help her when she started training.

Soi tripped and fell,…again. "Damn!"

"Are you alright?"

The girl looked around to see a small boy with black hair and kind eyes. He smiled at her. "Are you alright?" He repeated.

Soi nodded, staring.

The boy walked up to her and held out a small hand. "Here, you'll feel better if you eat this." His fingers uncurled to reveal a few small squares of chocolate. "Chocolate releases a chemical in the body that makes one feel better. Here." He took her hand and placed it in the open palm.

"Ah,…thank you." Soi eyed him curiously.

"No need for thanks. When giving from the heart one should not seek a thank you, even if it is all the person can give." The boy stated wisely. He waved and turned, walking away.

"Who…?"

"Benjiro. But you can call me Ro if you like. Everyone does. And you are?" He glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Soi Fon."

"I see. That's a nice name. Use it accordingly." Benjiro smiled mysteriously and continued on his way, leaving a very confused Soi in his wake.

"Eh, Soi…" Yoruichi poked the teen gently between the shoulder blades.

Soi jumped and looked around to see the woman behind her. "Oh. I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Yoruichi eyed her young girlfriend thoughtfully. "No, but now I am curious as to what you were thinking about."

Soi blushed and looked away. "I was just thinking about when I first met Benjiro." She spoke quietly, knowing the woman got jealous.

"Mm…how did that happen?" Yoruichi pulled Soi back into her front, arms tight around her waist.

"I had been training. I fell, he showed up and asked if I was alright. He gave me some chocolates and told me not to say thank you." Soi answered.

Yoruichi's brow furrowed. "Why would he not want a thank you?"

Soi smiled. "He said, 'When giving from the heart one should not seek a thank you, even if it's all the person can give.'"

"I see…he was always the bright one of the family. His path to becoming a monk, or a sage or whatever he calls it was always going to happen." Yoruichi sighed and nuzzled Soi's neck. "Enough of troublesome thoughts…I'm getting a headache."

Soi chuckled. "You're so simple sometimes Yoruichi."

"Hey! What's that mean?"

Soi turned and kissed the woman gently. "You are. You can be thoughtful and complicated, but you can be enjoyably simple sometimes."

Yoruichi hummed. "Explainy…"

"Like when you asked me to be with you. Despite all the confident show you have, you were very nervous and shy that day." Soi smiled and blushed at the memory.

* * *

_Soi stopped behind Yoruichi-Sama, who still held her hand tightly. "Yoruichi-Sama,…is something wrong?"_

_"What do you think of me?"_

_"Eh,…what's wrong?"_

_Yoruichi turned to her, eyes unclear. "What do you think of me Soi Fon, honestly. I want you to tell me in all honesty."_

_Soi swallowed. She had to tell the truth. "I think…" She tried to gather her thoughts in a way that would tell her true feelings, but not be to mean about it. "I think you're strong and brave…but…"_

_Yoruichi braced herself for the insult she knew was coming._

_"I think you can be arrogant sometimes and a little to full of yourself."_

_Yoruichi swallowed, feeling disappointment swell in her heart._

_"But…"_

_The princess waited, hoping it was good."_

_"I know you have a good heart and I know it's in the right place Yoruichi-Sama. You can do anything because you have the drive. I know you can do anything."_

_Yoruichi sighed. "I see. Thank you for telling me."_

_"What's all this about Yoruichi-Sama?"_

_Blushing, Yoruichi scratched at the back of her neck nervously. "Ah, well…I was wondering…you know um…"_

_Soi raised a brow. 'She's like a ten year old boy trying to ask his crush on a date.' She blushed when she realized… "Yoruichi-Sama?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Are you trying to say you like me?" Soi blushed._

_"Yeah, I mean…well um…" Yoruichi blushed in embarrassment. 'Damn, why can't I just ask?' She remembered Benjiro's words when she'd told him how she felt._

"Nothing good can come from over thinking anything sis."

_Yoruichi sighed and looked Soi in the eye, still trying not to blush. "Would you…" She felt her vocal cords knot up._

_Soi smiled. "Yes."_

_The older looked at her in surprise. "Ah…really?"_

_"Mm hm. I never wanted to say anything because I'm not…"_

_Yoruichi tugged the girl into a hug. She still thought she wasn't good enough. "You're more than I should ever deserve Soi-Chan."_

_Soi blushed and returned the hug._

* * *

"Cute though." Soi laughed lightly as Yoruichi nuzzled her neck again.

* * *

**AN: Second chapter! And as for Soi being still nice, just so nobody mentions it, this is how she'd be if Yoruichi never left.**

**Any questions, please feel free to ask! XD Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: First Bleach story! Be gentle! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Disclaim?: I own no characters but Benjiro and Naoko.**

**Alright! I know I said I'd skip ahead. But I figured it'd be good to have an inbetween. the end of the next chapter will get into it. Don't worry...things won't be the same XD Just wait and see!**

Thought: _'!!!!'_

Speech: "!!!!"

Flash Back: _!!!!_

Flash back in flash back: !!!!

* * *

"Yoruichi?"

"Mm?"

"Am I going to be captain of the second squad someday?"

"Maybe. You have to get your bankai though to even be considered."

"I will."

Yoruichi laughed. "You want me to help?"

"I'll ask if I need it." Soi smiled and kissed the older woman's cheek before leaving quietly.

Yoruichi chuckled and went back to her very, very, very,…boring book her mother made her read.

* * *

_Yoruichi stared up at her parents. "You want me to read this whole thing…in a week?" She pointed to the thick binding of papers in front of her. Her mother nodded. "Why?"_

_"Just do it." Her mother turned and walked out of the room._

_Her father watched her leave before looking back at his daughter. "The first three chapters are like…really boring. Nothing really happens, basically the son and father hate each other and the son kills the father at the end of the third chapter, that whole bit is a flash back. Skip it." The man grinned and walked out._

_Yoruichi grinned after her father. "Oh! Hi Soi-Chan!" She heard her father greet the young girl out in the hall._

_"Ah, hello Ebisu-Sama."_

_"Just call me Ebisu kiddo." The man laughed._

_"But…"_

_"Don't think I don't know about you two. I'm that woman's father." He chuckled softly. Yoruichi blushed, so he knew all along. "I'm not as dumb as I may look." Ebisu laughed._

_"Ah! You don't look dumb at all though." Soi mumbled._

_"Really? My wife tells me I do all the time. Ah well, guess she's a bit of a liar. See ya around Soi-Chan!"_

_Soi walked in a moment later, blushing like mad but smiling. "You're dad's nice."_

_"Isn't your dad?"_

_"Sometimes."_

* * *

"You done yet?" Yoruichi looked up at her visitor to see her father, amusement dancing in his golden eyes.

Yoruichi sighed and shook her head, flipping threw the last few chapters. "I still have a way to go." She mumbled and continued at her place. Ebisu sat beside her, staring out the open doors and at the sunset. "Why did mother want me to read this anyways?" Her mother insisted on being called such.

Ebisu shrugged. "Something about responsibility or something like that, dunno." He shrugged his shoulders. He brushed his black locks behind his ear.

Yoruichi stared at him, it was hard to believe he was her father sometimes. They looked so different. Ebisu had dark skin. He had black hair, the bangs pushed back out of his face. And their eyes were the same. Ebisu was a well built man with two kids, one gone and a wife who never agreed with him. He was the former captain of the second squad and seemed very eager to hand over the position to his oldest.

However, they had the same easy personality. Yoruichi found herself doing many of the antics her father pulled when he was younger. He was a troublemaker, and was seemingly glad he'd passed that trait to both Yoruichi and Benjiro.

"Dad?"

"Yah?"

"Why'd you marry mother? She's,…you're so different." Yoruichi mumbled as she marked her place in the book and closed it.

"Yeah…well to be honest she wasn't always this way."

"Really?"

Ebisu shook his head. "Your mother used to be nice and funny and fun all together. But…as soon as we got married and settled down…fun bolted for the door like hell was at it's heels." He sighed. "She got a little better when she had you. But when you turned out to be like me…well…you see that."

His wife had been more than happy to marry him, but when she found out he was a noble, she changed. Ebisu assumed she changed the way she did because she was trying to be how she thought other noble's were. It made him sad that she had changed in such a way, because she thought he was like the other. And he wasn't she got upset.

"She was soooo happy about you Yoru. You should have seen her." He smiled at the memory.

Yoruichi leaned forward curiously. "What happened? When I was born I mean."

"The doctor handed you to her and she whispered to you, mumbling things about how cute you were and that'd you'd do great things." He smiled. "She held you so tight I was scared she'd suffocate you." He chuckled.

Yoruichi smiled, she hadn't known that either. She'd seen her baby pictures. Her father had covered his desk in his office with pictures of herself and Benjiro. She remembered seeing one of her, her father holding her for the first time. She remembered the look of pride on his face as he grinned, a few hours old Yoruichi held securely in his arms laughing.

"She got annoyed when you acted like me." Ebisu glanced at his first born over his shoulder. "But she was right. Both you and your brother will do great things." He pointed to the book. "You better finish by tomorrow afternoon or we'll never hear the end of it." He grinned and left her alone.

Soi walked in a moment later. "Yoruichi?"

"Mm?"

"You okay?" She sat beside the older woman.

"Yeah. Just talking with dad." Yoruichi shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Hmm," She smiled. "Did I ever show you my old pictures from when I was little?"

Soi smiled. "No."

Yoruichi held out her hand. "Come on."

* * *

Yoruichi sat outside in the front courtyard with Soi, a few other members of the Shihoin House playing.

Soi's hair was getting longer. Yoruichi tied it into a braid. "I like your hair longer." She mumbled as she untied the braid again.

Soi giggled. "I like yours long too." She looked at Yoruichi, who's bangs had begun to frame her face quite nicely. Yoruichi grinned and pulled her into a tight hug.

"You're to cute!" She nuzzled Soi's temple and they sat quietly.

Ebisu ran out of the house. "Okay! Hold it!" He held up his hands and everyone turned to watch him. "Machiko is making lunch." He announced sadly. Several of the others looked scared. "But it's not all that bad. She can cook some stuff decently." He chuckled, his wife could not cook at all. The best she could do was make a meal tasteless.

A guard walked out after him. "She's making ramen and sweet cakes." He looked on the verge of tears.

Ebisu paled. "Everybody panic!" He shouted. "Your goal is to escape this death trap with your life!" He cried and ran off. The others copied him, several shouts were heard inside the house. Clearly nobody liked Machiko's cooking skills.

Yoruichi took Soi to the woods beside the house. "Guess we'll just lay low here for a bit. Get some food later." She sighed and looked at her shorter companion. "Okay with you?"

"Anything but your mother's cooking…please." Soi muttered as she recalled Machiko watching her as she tried to eat her cooking. She could barely swallow the piece of unknown hot charcoal.

Yoruichi laughed and took Soi's hand, leading her through the trees. "I agree."

* * *

Yoruichi peaked over a bush at the dark figure of the Shihoin mansion. It was getting darker by the minute.

Soi nudged her in the back gently. "Do you see anything?"

"I dunno it's to dark." Her gold eyes gleaming ominously in the fading light. "I'm not gunna walk out there and have her yell at me."

"Well neither are we."

Soi and Yoruichi jumped and looked back to see Ebisu and a younger member of the house crouched a few feet away.

Ebisu frowned. "But maybe she's upset." As much as his wife brought him down he knew she was stressed. Her son had run away and hardly anyone listened to her, even though she technically brought the latter onto herself. He still loved his wife, knowing she had a soft side (which he sadly never saw anymore).

"Dad?" Yoruichi eyed him curiously.

"Stay here." He glanced at the young boy beside him and then to Soi and Yoruichi before standing and running to the house. Jumping over the small bush and staying low.

The boy crept up to them. "He's dead meat." He whispered.

"Oh yeah." Yoruichi nodded. Soi stayed quiet and watched the house.

Several lights in the house flickered into existence, illuminating the courtyard. Several other pairs of eyes, some gold others not were watching from the darkness. Soi looked up at Yoruichi, who looked down at her in question.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Yoruichi smiled and pulled her closer.

"Kid sitting right here. Keep it to hugs please." The boy mumbled, looking away in embarrassment.

Soi blushed and buried her face in Yoruichi's shoulder, the older woman chuckled and rubbed her back. Her other hand smacked the boy in the back of the head.

A shout from the house picked their attention.

"I'm sorry!"

"Not good enough!"

"Well you've never eaten your cooking Machiko! Try using a cook book or something! You gave Cho a stomach flu last time you cooked!"

"I did not!"

"Well let's ask him!"

"Shut up!"

"Ow! Let's not resort to physical violence Machi-Machi."

"Stop calling me that!"

Everything went quiet after that.

* * *

Soi stared at her Suzumebachi. "Hmm…"

**'U-na?'**

Soi stared. "What?" What kind of language was that?

**'U-na!'** Suzumebachi repeated.

Soi sighed, not understanding. She dug the blade into the soft grass and dirt. She sat and placed her hands in her lap. She'd met Suzumebachi on several occasions, but the childish creature had never actually spoken to her. She'd actually spelled her name in the dirt so Soi could see it.

The small girl sighed and closed her eyes, focusing on getting to her world.

A loud crushing sound made her open her eyes.

She sat on a cliff overlooking a vast ocean, waves crushing into the Cliffside below. Turning, Soi stood and looked at the field of odd flowers.

"Odd." She mumbled and stepped away from the cliff.

**'U-na!'**

There it was again. Soi looked around. Nothing was there, not hide nor hair of her Zanpakuto.

**'U-na! U-na!'**

Soi looked up at the persistent sound. She ducked away out of surprise and examined her Zanpakuto. It looked different…bigger.

Suzumebachi had been a small annoying little spirit was a stinger for a right arm.

This one now was…

Suzumebachi was about the size of an average three year old with soft brown hair. She wore a size or two to large yellow shirt with large black shorts and simple open toed sandals, Soi noted they were good for running (having worn a pair like those when she was small). Bee wings protruded from her back, they looked almost like glass with small golden swirl designs. Suzumebachi grinned at her. Soi noticed the small cat ears atop the small creatures head.

**'U-na!'** The small thing greeted happily, Soi saw a tiny pearl with fang.

"Suzumebachi?"

The soul sword's spirit opened her eyes, they were a deep pale green. **'Chu.'**

Soi stared. "Why'd you change?"

Suzumebachi frowned. **'U-na…'**, _'You don't like it?'_

Soi jumped when she heard the tiny voice ring in the back of her mind. "It's not that…it's just a little…unexpected." She walked up to the once again grinning Zanpakuto.

**'U-na.'**, _'You changed so, so did I.'_

Soi smiled. "So Yoruichi did this?"

Suzumebachi nodded and turned her back to Soi, who brushed her fingers over the wings. It felt like wrapping paper under her fingers, but Soi knew they were strong than they looked.

**'Chu.'**,_ 'You're here for your bankai.'_ It was not a question.

"Can you help me?"

Suzumebachi grinned and her wings fluttered lightly as she turned back to Soi. **'U-na!'**, _'Of course! Just trust me and you'll have bankai in no time.'_

Soi smiled and ruffled her Zanpakuto's messy brown hair. She had to say she liked this version much better than the annoying one.

* * *

"Yoruichi!" Soi ran as fast as her body would allow.

The woman was in the front courtyard with Ebisu. Soi stopped short and dropped to her knees, gasping in air. Her lungs felt ready to collapse.

"Soi." Yoruichi knelt down to the sit beside the steadily growing woman. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"I-I did it." Soi huffed, looking up at the two nobles grinning. "I got my bankai."

Yoruichi grinned. "Can I see?"

"Not now…to tried." Soi huffed again and gripped Suzumebachi tighter.

"Bring her inside." Ebisu spoke softly.

Yoruichi lifted Soi into her arms gently. "Guess you need your sleep eh Soi-bee?" The shorter hummed and snuggled into Yoruichi, who laughed softly.

* * *

The princess felt a swell of pride as she watched Soi sleep. Even though Kisuke had achieved it in three days, that didn't matter. Because most others took a decade. Soi had only trained for a year and had gotten. Yoruichi was sure it was still a work in progress but still,… "You did it Soi-bee." She grinned.

Soi woke up to the sun light bright in her eyes, she closed them tight and snuggled under the covers, Suzumebachi clutched tight.

"Soi-bee."

"Hmm?"

"Get up. Come on. We gotta talk."

Soi stifled a yawn and sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. Her hair fell over her shoulders as she looked around for Yoruichi. "Yoru-Chan?" She mumbled sleepily.

Yoruichi chuckled. "Yeah Soi-bee. Now come on." She shook the smaller gently before rubbing her back.

Soi smiled and nodded. Taking Yoruichi's hand.

* * *

Yoruichi stood with her back to Soi, fidgeting nervously.

"Yoru-Chan…what is it?" Soi asked as she tied her hair back.

"We've…"

Soi didn't like the tone her lover was using and feared for the worst. "Yoru-Chan?"

"We've been together for at least eight years right?"

"Ah, yes. Why?"

Yoruichi tried to stop herself from being nervous, but she couldn't help it. This was a lot. "Well I was…um…"

Soi smiled. "You know this nervous act doesn't really become you."

Yoruichi blushed. "I can't help it!" She turned to face the shorter woman. "Soi, you're an amazing powerful woman, and I'm glad I got the chance to see you become who you are now. You deserve great things and I wanna be the one to give them to you."

"…Yoru-Chan…I don't want your money." Soi frowned.

"I know that, and that's part of why you're so amazing. You're one of the first people to see me. Me! Not my money or my name or the face others have stamped it with. You see me. And I love that about you!"

Soi blushed.

Yoruichi paused, even more nervous than before.

"Yoru-Chan?"

"Will you marry me?" The older blurted.

Soi stared in shock. "But…I'm not…" She was from a noble home, but a much lower military house. She had no right to stand beside one of the highest nobles in marriage.

"It doesn't matter what you are. My mother wasn't a noble at all. You're powerful, and you learn quick. That's all you need."

Soi hummed and turned her back to the princess. "So love has nothing to do with it?" She kept her voice straight.

"What! No, of course it does! I was just saying…Kami, I'm so stupid!" Yoruichi slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Or maybe this is just because you know you'll eventually be married off to another noble. Is that it?" Soi smirked.

"Of course not!" Yoruichi frowned. "Why would you even think that? I love you Soi-bee, you know that."

Soi looked back at her, still smirking. "Good. Cause I love you too."

Yoruichi stared dumbly for a second before breaking into a grin and hugging Soi tight. The younger laughing.

Yoruichi pulled a box from her pocket. "Rings are cliché." She mumbled and opened the box in front of Soi's eyes. An amber rested easy and smooth on the front of a gold locket. "Take it." Yoruichi whispered into Soi's ear.

The small woman took the gift and clicked it open. A picture of Yoruichi and herself smiling rested inside. Looking at the underside of the front of the locket Soi saw an engraving, 'For my Soi-Bee.'

Yoruichi frowned when Soi began to shiver. "Soi-bee?" She dropped the box and gripped Soi's shoulders. "You don't like it?"

"That's not it." Soi choked out. Nobody had ever given her anything like this, let alone at all. Yoruichi seemed to get it.

"Here." She took the chair and lipped it around Soi's neck, clicking it in place. She turned Soi to face her. "Perfect! Looks like my taste hasn't left me when it comes to jewelry." Yoruichi grinned.

Soi touched the locket, the full weight of what happened dropped onto her shoulders. She fainted.

"Ah! Soi-bee!?"

* * *

**AN: Third chap! And I have seen the Zanpakuto arc, don't think I haven't. But I thought it'd be neat to make Zanpakuto this way. When their master's change so do they. I like that idea. And I think this version is way cuter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: First Bleach story! Be gentle! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Disclaim?: I own no characters but Benjiro and Naoko.**

**Aizen really has no place here...in fact he doesn't even exist anymore. We'll get to that later! Just go with me, all will be explained!**

Thought: _'!!!!'_

Speech: "!!!!"

Flash Back: _!!!!_

Flash back in flash back: !!!!

* * *

Machiko raised hell about the marriage. But seeing as Ebisu was the head of the house what he said went, and he supported Yoruichi and Soi. No one could go over his head, not many wanted to.

Machiko didn't talk to him for three months, Ebisu simply shrugged it off saying it wasn't something she didn't do on a daily basis anyways.

It was a very large event. Soi was surprised that even her family showed up. The smaller ones that had yet to join the militia waved at her happily. Soi smiled, knowing that some would have to face trauma of some kind.

Byakuya was actually quite happy, he had been the first choice for marriage. And now he wasn't. He was actually smiling a little. Ebisu said he liked someone.

_'How do you know?' Yoruichi asked._

_Ebisu smiled. 'Trust me, a man knows these things.'_

_'You can't just base it on a feeling!'_

_'Bet ya he'll have a wife to his name in zero time flat!'_

_'You're on old man!'_

_'Hahaha!'_

There was a loud cheer when the ceremony was finished, flower petals of all different kinds were thrown by several different people, mostly the children.

It was a happy day.

* * *

Yoruichi sat back in her chair and grinned at Soi who now donned her old captains jacket. "That thing has seen a lot of abuse. Maybe I should get you a new one." She spoke thoughtfully.

"No, I like this one. It looks fine. I don't like the long sleeves." Soi plucked the robe for emphasis. Her 'official' ring to prove she was married glittered in the sunlight.

"Cut 'em." Yoruichi stated simply.

Soi rolled her eyes. "I was going to."

Yoruichi chuckled as her wife walked up to her. "So…finally a captain eh?" She slid her arms around Soi's hips.

"Mm hm."

"What ever am I to do?"

"What you've always done. Nothing."

Yoruichi pouted. "Heeeyyy…I do stuff."

"Like?"

"Um…kill hollows and…stuff."

"Wow! Nobody's ever done those things!" Soi scoffed with teasing sarcasm.

"Hey!" Yoruichi poked Soi in her side gently. Soi gave a small squeak. Yoruichi stared as Soi's face turned a deep shade of red. Yoruichi had never tickled or poked her, always touching the skin with flat palms.

An evil grin slid onto Yoruichi's face, a small fang protruding from her closed lips. Soi eyed her seriously. "Don't even think about it." She whispered.

"Oh I'm thinkin. And I like it." Yoruichi eyed the shorter woman greedily.

Soi took one step back and Yoruichi pounced. Soi bolted from the room. "No!"

"Haha! Yes!" Yoruichi chased after her.

* * *

Yoruichi stared down at a now caught Soi laying under her. Her hair had snapped from its band and was splayed out across the bedding. Her cheeks were tinged pink from laughing and embarrassment. Yoruichi had tugged open the robe top just below the bust line.

"Yoru-Chan…" Soi mumbled, chewing her bottom lip nervously. Yoruichi had her hands pinned above her as she tickled her until she couldn't breathe.

"Mm…you're so cute Soi-bee." Yoruichi planted a kiss on the still slightly panting Soi and went straight back to tickling her belly.

Soi tried to hold back her laughter.

It didn't work.

* * *

At night on almost a daily basis, Yoruichi would think about her brother. What could he be doing, what he'd done, how much he'd grown…she knew he'd be happy for Soi and herself. She wondered if Naoko had gotten any taller.

"Yoru-Chan." A hand fisted on the front of her night shirt. Yoruichi looked down at Soi. "Stop thinking so much, it's keeping me awake."

"Sorry." She smiled and toyed with a strand of long hair, it slipped from her fingers. "Hey I'm working on this new technique."

"Yeah?"

"Yep!"

"Will you show me when you're finished?"

"If I ever do." The goddess laughed. "Maybe I'll even teach it to you."

"That'd be nice."

"Maybe a little painful but yeah." Yoruichi nodded as she kissed Soi's temple and sighed as she lay back. "Hey Soi-bee?"

"Mm?"

"What do you think of getting a sun roof put in here?"

"It sounds very romantic for late evenings and midnights." Soi smirked.

"Does it? How so?" Yoruichi turned to face her wife.

"The late sun coming into the room, getting your skin in all the right places." The shorter mused as she ran a hand along the taller woman's toned arm. "Mm…I think the moon would be more sensual though."

"Sensual?"

"Mm hm."

Yoruichi gave a small amused scoff as she pulled Soi into a kiss.

* * *

Soi sighed as she sat out in the front courtyard of the Shihoin home. Ebisu's wife called it a house, but with all the cousins and uncles and aunts and small ones running around…it was definitely a home.

Her lieutenant was taking care of most of her paperwork. And half the squad was running drills, had been all day. She was actually a little bored.

Sighing again, Soi kicked up a plume of dust and dirt with her bare foot. It rose in a shaky line before settling again.

"Soi-bee." A deep voice ground out behind her. The woman turned in alarm and jumped up.

A large black wolf stood behind her. "Aw, don't run Soi-bee." The wolf smirked, lips pulling back to reveal large jagged teeth.

"…Yoruichi?"

"Mm hm."

Soi stepped forward, curious. "This is what you were talking about?"

"Yep."

Soi brushed her fingers through the soft black fur. "You're so cute."

"I'm not a tiny pup, I'm a large black wolf. Be scared." Yoruichi growled.

"But you're not scary."

Yoruichi huffed. "Come on, I'll show you how it's done."

* * *

"I don't believe this." Soi mumbled as she lay across the edge of the bed. Yoruichi circled her bellybutton with a finger.

"I think it's interesting. Get to know our other selves ya know." She smirked and placed a kiss on Soi's bare shoulder.

Yamamoto was talking about opening other dimensions to get help for possible future problems. Yoruichi was eager to meet their other selves from the several other un-named places. Soi wasn't.

Maybe her other selves were weak or hopeless, or dead even.

"Don't be so negative Soi-bee. I think you're really scared that they'll be better than you." Yoruichi stated wisely.

"What!? I am not!"

"Just by saying that I know I'm right."

Soi sucked her teeth. She was right…she was scared her others would be better.

"Don't worry Soi-bee, you're the best to me." Yoruichi nuzzled Soi neck. The woman laughed and tried to pull away, nothing doing.

* * *

It was taking longer than expected to get a path open. Not that anyone besides the twelfth division captain really cared, but still.

Ebisu sat with Soi and Yoruichi in the 'main hall' where the Stealth Force waited for orders if there were any. Besides the occasional hollow everything was fine.

"You know they say if it's low it's a boy. Or was it a girl…" Ebisu scratched his head in confusion.

"I don't think it really helps if you don't know dad." Yoruichi smiled over at him.

Ebisu laughed and nodded. "Yeah but I think it'll be a boy.

"Isn't that impossible?" Soi asked curiously.

"Well with the pill I got…no." Yoruichi leaned on the arm of the chair and stared at Soi's belly. "You can hardly see it."

"That's good. People would make a fuss if they saw." Ebisu yawned and fell back, arms behind his head.

"I'm gunna talk to Yamamoto about taking your place for a while." Yoruichi looked up at her wife.

"Why?"

"Soi-bee, you can't fight while pregnant."

Ebisu lifted a hand. "Higher chance of miscarriage. Better if you just hand over the captains spot for the time being. You can always go back, doesn't mean you'll want to though." He mumbled as he let his arm drop across his eyes.

"Alright, alright I got it." Soi planted a kiss on Yoruichi's forehead. The woman was grinning like mad, she was very excited about this.

Standing in front of the mirror in the room she'd shared with Yoruichi for years later that night Soi removed her robe and stared at her reflection. There was no visible change from the front; however, when she turned to view herself from the side a small bump was just visible in her lower belly. It was either very small or would just taking its time to grow.

"Mm, it's amazing isn't it?" A voice whispered as dark arms slid around her sides, palms flat against her small belly.

"Yeah it is." She smiled at her visitor.

Yoruichi let her head rest against the shorter woman's shoulder. "Never saw this coming did you?"

"Nope. Never did. What about you?"

"I'd hoped."

"Well you got your wish didn't you?" Soi smiled as she turned to face the dark skinned goddess. Yoruichi smirked with pleasure as she returned her hands to the small bump. She nodded, choosing not to talk.

"Mm…" Soi pulled her down into a kiss.

She was already five months along.

* * *

"Red alert! Seireitei has been breached! All squads report to battle stations immediately!"

Yoruichi sat up, she'd been in the middle of a nice nap. "Shit!" She mumbled and tore off the blankets, bolting from the bed and pulling on her robes.

"Yoru-Chan?"

"Stay here with dad Soi-bee. I'm sure he'll be here soon. I'll be back!" She called as she ran from the room.

Soi sighed and straightened her robes and sleep mussed hair as Ebisu casually strolled in. "Yoruichi will handle whatever this is. You know that right?"

Soi nodded. "Yeah I know. Doesn't stop me from worrying. Even Yoruichi can get hurt."

Ebisu smirked. His daughter-in-law was right. To many Yoruichi was the invincible 'Flash Master', to quick to take a hit. But that was not always true. Even she could be taken by surprise. "Don't worry Soi-Chan. We got your back." He grinned as he released his rarely used Zanpakuto.

* * *

Yoruichi stared up at the invisible dome that surrounded the city. A small spot appeared and shots of electricity flew. That was definitely Kukaku's work. "Damn it…what the hell are you doing Kukaku?" She hissed to herself as the intruders successfully broke through.

She was curious if they were here about the whole Rukia problem. Yoruichi knew the whole thing was odd, but what could she do? These people would never listen.

She stopped when she felt a familiar trace of spiritual energy.

"It couldn't be…" She looked to her left, where the trace was coming from. "Benjiro?" She whispered.

She had to know. Shifting to her animal form she left her clothes there for people to wonder as she chased after what could be the problem of her half serious thinking over the past hundred years of more.

A trickle of hope seeped through. She hoped it was him. She wanted to see him. Talk to him, remember him. His face was starting to fade from her memory banks. His smell, his laughter, his voice, his personality…it was all starting to fade. Becoming a blank face on a body she tried to hold on to. But it was like grasping at straws. The more she tried to cling to his memory, the more it started to fade. Bit by bit he began to disapear into the background over the years.

"Please be Ro." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Soi looked around before looking to Ebisu in question. "Was that…?"

He nodded. "Felt like it. Let's hope." He smiled ruefully. Why would his son be here? Why now? After all this time…was it for Rukia? It wouldn't surprise him if that was the case. But the real question was…what would he do if he saw him again?

"Punch him in the face." His Zanpakuto put in quietly from behind them. He stood quietly, short white locks fluttering in the lazy breeze. His long lock of hair tied together with an odd looking red clip was pushed behind his ear. His dull green eyes looking past his master and Soi.

Ebisu laughed. "Maybe." He most likely would. "If it is him." He sighed.

* * *

Yoruichi stopped outside of a small cave. This was where the trace led. She squeezed through the boards covering the hole with little difficulty, she wasn't that large of a beast. Inside she found a small pearl white cat and an orange haired boy.

The cat eyed her oddly. "And you are?" It asked in a deep grating voice.

Yoruichi sat down and stared at the small creature. "Asking you who you are." She shot back.

The cat grinned. The orange haired boy looked between them curiously. "Iro, who is this? Can all animals talk here?" He sounded tired.

The white cat glanced at him. "I don't know who this is Ichigo. Why don't you ask?"

"My name is Yoruichi." She eyed the cat suspiciously. She noted it tensed.

"Is it? Interesting. Pleased to meet you."

"Mm…you're the intruders…"

"Why yes, we are. Is that a problem?"

"See as I'm a captain yes it is." Yoruichi answered. "But I'm not one to attack injured opponents."

"I'm sure you're not." The cat smirked.

"Ah, it was you who saved me wasn't it Iro?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"Mm, your strong life force is to thank. Without it you'd most likely be dead."

The boy glared at him. "Gee thanks."

The cat laughed. "I tell it like I see it. That's how I work."

"I bet." Ichigo looked thoughtful then shot up. "Wait a minute! Ugh!"

Iro panicked. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"I gotta help Chad!"

Iro pounced on the boy's face, making him fall back. "Chad is fine. Relax. Everyone is fine. You were lucky, this thing absorbed most of the impact of your wounds." He pushed a mask to Ichigo's bedside.

Yoruichi sat silently and watched the scene play before her. She was looking for any clues that Iro was really her little brother. She was mostly sure of it, but she wanted to totally make sure.

Ichigo looked shocked. "That thing was on me?"

Iro looked at him curiously. "What's that mean?"

"Well I think it saved my life when I was fighting Renji. I figured it was kind of a good luck charm. So I held onto it, but…"

"_But_…" Iro pressed.

"It sank like a stone in the waterways." Ichigo shrugged and picked up the mask. "Could have sworn he got rid of it."

"Give it here. I'll take care of it." Iro demanded.

Ichigo looked at the cat as if he'd grown a second head. "What? No way. It's mine and I'm holding onto it."

Iro glared, his body was surrounded by golden light. "Hand it over! _Now_!"

"Eh…yes sir. Happy to hand it over." Ichigo placed the mask down beside the cat.

Yoruichi eyed the cat. That light, the personality…it had to be him. It had to be. But still she waited.

"How long are you going to stay here Yoruichi?" Iro asked as he looked over at her. "I'd prefer it if you left."

"I don't care what you prefer_ 'Iro'_. I'm staying. Get over it."

Iro smirked. "Whatever."

"You know Iro, you sure are strong. It's kind of a shock."

The white cat looked back at him. "What's that mean?"

"You're so tiny, but you carried me all the way here." Ichigo smiled at the small creature.

Iro scoffed. "Are you that stupid?"

"Eh?"

"A little cat like me carry a lug like you all the way here? Come on, I pegged you as a little brighter than that." Iro chuckled.

"W-what do you mean?" Ichigo stared in confusion.

Yoruichi tensed. This was it.

"After coming all this way I'm sure it's no problem hiding it anymore." Iro sighed and turned to take a few steps away from the boy. "Close your eyes. Unless it's what you're into." He snickered as he glowed again.

Ichigo sat up as a burst of smoke emitted from the small white cat's body.

The smoke cleared and Yoruichi's assumption was correct.

Standing there in the tiny cat's place was a tall pale man with messy black hair, bangs pushed back from his face, gold eyes shining in amusement. His skin held a few scars now, but he was otherwise the same.

Benjiro Hiroshi Jomei Shihoin had returned to Soul Society.

* * *

**AN: See...how different! Aizen won't really have anything to do with this story. In this version Rukia was just an accident and the choice to kill her really was made by Central 46!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: First Bleach story! Be gentle! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Disclaim?: I own no characters but Benjiro and Naoko, Ebisu and Machiko.**

**I know some may be curious about Ebisu's zanpakuto, I'll tell you the element later! XD**

Thought: _'!!!!'_

Speech: "!!!!"

Flash Back: _!!!!_

Flash back in flash back: !!!!

* * *

Yoruichi pounced as soon as she saw him. She phased back and brought her fist down hard on his head.

"Ow!" Benjiro crumpled to the ground and clutched at his head. "What the hell sis!"

"Don't_ 'sis'_ me! You left! You were gone for over a hundred years and you don't even come to face Soi-bee and I when you leave!"

"Naoko was more than happy to do it."

"Yeah sending a little kid to do a man's work, great thinking!"

"Ah whatever. How's my Soi-Chan-San anyways?"

"Hey!!"

The long departed, reunited siblings glanced over at the blushing dandelion.

"Would you put some freakin clothes on!" He cried before covering his eyes.

"Ah…I don't have any clothes on me." Yoruichi remembered leaving her own behind on that street somewhere for people to worry over for no reason.

"I got some. Maybe a little big for ya, but they'll do for now eh?" Benjiro grinned at his sister as he stood and picked up the duffle bag in the corner of the room. He tossed a large black shirt and her and an orange jacket.

Yoruichi tugged on the large clothes in turn. "I'm guessing you don't have any panties on ya huh?"

"Nope. Oversized shorts are gunna have to do it for you." Benjiro tugged on a pair that fit him and tossed an extra to his sister.

Yoruichi felt out of odds, but she'd rather have bigger clothes than no clothes. Besides occasions now and then like this one, her body was for her Soi-bee's sight only. "Didn't embarrass this kid here to much did I?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo groaned.

Benjiro laughed as he tugged on a loose blue sweater. "That's us kiddo. Get over it."

Yoruichi smirked at him, it was kinda like he never left. But to her he'd changed so much…he wasn't her soft little brother. He was her stone skinned long lost relative. But she still missed him like hell.

Benjiro looked at her, he frowned and walked over to her. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. Yoruichi pulled him into a hug, _he_ felt like he was five again. It was the middle of the night and their mother was yelling at their father again, he'd snuck into her room because he was afraid…his big sister sat with him all night telling him stories that made him laugh.

Yoruichi felt something snap. Something that had been building over the years, something ugly and sad and depressing. Something unlike herself. She had always been the older, crying was something the younger's did. But now…that was not the case. She gripped at him, nails digging into the cloth at his shoulders. She cried. For the first time since as long as she could remember.

"I'm sorry." Benjiro repeated.

"You left." Yoruichi buried her face into the sweater. "I was so scared." She felt her shoulders shake. "You didn't tell us anything! You just left!"

Benjiro would have to explain later.

Ichigo watched quietly, feeling like he was intruding. He looked away and lay back, thinking of other things rather than what he heard. This was a private family moment…he had no right to be here.

He'd been forgotten for the moment anyways.

* * *

"I can't believe you two are actually people." Ichigo mumbled.

"Animals can't talk. There's this thing in your head called a brain Ichigo, maybe use it sometimes eh?" Benjiro chuckled.

Ichigo grumbled as he stared at the strange object in his hand. "So how does this work?"

"You put spiritual pressure in it and it let's you fly."

"How do you have something like this?" Ichigo looked up at him curiously.

"When you're from a house like ours you can get your hands on just about anything that does almost everything." Benjiro and Yoruichi chuckled.

"Who are you two anyways?"

"Siblings. From a noble house. And for now that's all you need to know." Benjiro answered. "Sit here for a bit." He turned to his sister. "We need to talk." He stood and tugged her into a corner.

"What? Are you going to explain why you left?" Yoruichi hissed, low enough that Ichigo wouldn't hear.

"Yes. Now be quiet and listen, no questions till the end thank you." He whispered. "Okay so we left because Kisuke was unjustly accused, and Central 46 would never listen. And another reason was that Kisuke made something he really shouldn't have. Talk to him about it. Anyways, the day after we left I'm sure you were curious about the disappearance of Aizen and his blind little friend. I dunno where the blind one is but I killed Aizen. He was going to ruin this world Yoruichi. You should have seen it…Kazuo showed me…it was terrible." He shuddered as he sped through his explanation.

"Wait…how did you kill him?" Yoruichi glanced at Ichigo who was waving the device Benjiro had let him see.

"How do you forget all of these things after hearing about them?" The man rolled his eyes. "Remember the same night I left dad's Zanpakuto went missing? I did that. I used it to kill Aizen. I used the third dance to split him and half. I buried him and left with the others. I made sure nobody could find it. I did the right thing. You have to trust me."

Yoruichi nodded. "I do. We can get dad to talk to Central 46. He's someone they'll listen to. And they know what Kazuo can do, they can't deny the facts…no matter how much they don't like them." She sighed and turned back to Ichigo. "Are you done with that?" She smirked as she caught Ichigo pretending the small device was a plane like toy. He blushed cherry red and dropped it.

* * *

Soi stared down at her small belly. Ebisu and his Zanpakuto standing beside her. The Zanpakuto stood daunting and silent as he stared out the door. But he had a small air of comfort. Soi looked up at him, in his long sleeved blue shirt that's front was long than the back and his black pants and bandaged legs and bare feet. "Do you know Benjiro." She asked quietly. He turned to her. "Do you?"

"Yes."

"Personally?"

"I suppose."

"How?"

"We've met once or twice." He mumbled and returned his gaze to the door.

Soi hummed and looked back to her belly. "I like the name Akira." She mumbled.

"Good name." Ebisu smiled as he sat beside her. "Soi-Chan?"

"Mm?"

"Why do you never go to see your family? You haven't seen them since the wedding, and that was decades ago." He sounded concerned, Soi had lived here long enough to know the sound of everything in almost every voice.

She smiled at him and took his hand. "You're my family. You're my father, Benjiro is my brother, Yoruichi is my wife." She placed a firm hand on her belly. "And this is my child. _This_ is my family."

Ebisu blinked away his tears. He'd never heard anything like that.

"Are you crying?" Soi teased.

"No." He mumbled quickly. "I noticed you didn't mention Machiko is your mother." He grinned.

Soi stumbled out an excuse. "She's like my drunk aunt."

"Ha!" Ebisu was glad this kid was part of his family now.

They jumped when the door was banged open. Ebisu's Zanpakuto dropped into an attack stance.

"Wait!" It was Yoruichi. "Wait…it's us…or me. Whatever."

Soi stood and looked from her wife to the other two. "Yoruichi…"

"Soi-bee before you get upset I can explain everything." Yoruichi rushed to Soi's side. "Remember what Unohana said? No stress. So just relax okay?"

Benjiro raised a brow. He stood still in the doorway, Ichigo leaning heavily on him. "Why would you need a doctor?"

Soi glared at him as he hobbled with Ichigo into the room. Naoko had yet to make his own grand entrance.

Benjiro sat Ichigo down and turned to Soi. "You sick or somethin?" He howled in pain when Soi's hand connected with his face. "Uncalled for!"

"Completely called for!" Soi snapped as she glared death at him. She called after a moment, knowing stress was no good for the baby. They stared at each other, Yoruichi looking between them. Soi them grabbed Benjiro and pulled him into a kiss.

"Hey!" Yoruichi shouted. Ebisu coughed out a choke.

Soi pushed Benjiro back, he stared at her. "You really know what you're doin!" He exclaimed as his face broke into a grin. The woman jabbed a finger into his chest. "It's probably the only kiss your ever gunna get. Run off like that again and so help me…" She let the threat hang.

Benjiro swallowed hard and nodded. "Gottcha."

Yoruichi whined, drawing Soi's attention. Benjiro backed away. Soi smiled at her wife. "Aww I'm sorry. Just wanted to show him I missed him." She smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I'll brush my teeth." She teased.

"Oi!" Benjiro glared. And again it was like he never left. "Hey, wait…why do you need a doctor?" He sat beside Ichigo and snatched the object he was still playing with away.

Yoruichi grinned and pointed to Soi's belly when they stepped apart. "Soi's havin a baby!" She pointed to herself. "Mine." She stated proudly.

Benjiro stared dumbly before jumping up and pulling Soi into a hug. "No kidding?" He stepped back, hands on her shoulders. Soi shook her head. He grinned. "I'm gunna be an uncle. Very cool." He laughed.

Ichigo just watched. He wasn't really sure about what to say if he even had anything to say.

A sudden force of spiritual pressure made all action stop.

Ichigo choked. "It's him again." He stumbled to his feet and made for the door as the pressure vanished. Benjiro caught his shoulder. "Let me go! I told Ganju and Hanataro to go there!"

"And that's where I told Naoko to go as well."

"But…I have to go!" He didn't want to say anything offensive.

"You don't trust my students capabilities. How sad. Oh well. Sit down and rest. I trust Naoko more than I trust myself sometimes. If anyone can handle Byakuya, it's him." Benjiro smirked as he boasted his only student.

"But…"

"Naoko is fully able to handle this. Trust me if you can't trust him." Benjiro assured.

Ichigo remembered the slightly shorter blonde boy that had been walking with them, that walked beside the cat Benjiro. He didn't look strong enough, but looks can be deceiving. He'd learned that twice in the same day.

"Ah,…fine I guess." He mumbled and sat back down.

* * *

Ganju dropped the ground, his blood pooling. Rukia and Hanataro quivered in fear.

Byakuya raised his sward, a hand caught his wrist. "Hmm?" The captain turned to find… "You're that boy Benjiro took out of the Maggot's Nest."

"Yeah _that's_ what my most likely dead parents named me." Naoko joked.

"You ran off with Urahara and your master…what are you doing here?"

"Your sister is being unjustly accused. This whole thing started with Aizen." Naoko spoke quietly. "But since he's gone…all we have to do is get Ebisu-Sama to have a little chat with Central 46 and we should be in the clear."

"You're going against the law?"

"Don't act like you haven't done it. And besides…Central 46 is just a group of old greedy fools. We need some young people with pure hearts to do their job so everyone can get a fair try."

Byakuya stared at the blonde boy. "…You're just like Benjiro.

"And you never change." Naoko released the captain's hand. "Rukia is your sister. And just because you want to follow the law you pull these kinds of things? Family is supposed to come before the law. And if you don't value that…well then I'll have to." He punched Byakuya in the gut.

"Let's go!" Naoko called to Hanataro while he lifted Rukia on his shoulder.

"But…"

"Shut up and run would you! If you can keep up then hold on!" Naoko knew Byakuya would be back on his feet in a matter of seconds, he lifted Ganju on his other shoulder. Hanataro grabbed onto the back of Naoko's shirt and held on tight.

* * *

Benjiro grinned when Naoko stumbled into the door with Ganju and Rukia over either shoulder. "Told ya he'd be fine!" He chuckled.

"How did you get by him?" Ichigo asked as he sat up.

"Made a big speech and punched him in the gut." Naoko smiled sheepishly. Benjiro laughed and clapped him on the back after the two were set down.

Hanataro stumbled out and shook his head. "Ah…hello."

"Hey kid. You mind helping our friend here?" Benjiro pointed at the fallen Shiba. Hanataro shook his head and went to work as Benjiro continued to congratulate his student.

"…What's gunna happen now?" Ichigo asked as Rukia fussed over him.

Benjiro glanced at his father.

Ebisu shrugged. "And now I go have a chat with Central 46."

* * *

**AN: Don't worry! When we get through all this it really will be my own story! XD So I guess it's kinda AU...cause I have a ton of ideas for this fic! Don't expect one update after another...I have a book to write too!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: First Bleach story! Be gentle! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Disclaim?: I own no characters but Benjiro and Naoko, Ebisu and Machiko.**

**Sorry for the late update. Been busy!**

Thought: _'!!!!'_

Speech: "!!!!"

Flash Back: _!!!!_

Flash back in flash back: !!!!

* * *

Ebisu sighed as he stepped into the main hall of the Shihoin house.

"Well?" Benjiro stepped forward.

"They want evidence. I need your Zanpakuto." He answered easily. Benjiro nodded and held out a hand.

"Kazuo Keitaro." He whispered.

The others in the large room watched in silent amazement as the staff emerged from the floor. Benjiro grasped it firmly. "Can you do what my father asks of you?" He asked the spirit weapon.

_'Hai.'_

Benjiro smiled appraisingly to his staff and handed it over to his father. "Just ask him to show you what you want to see and they'll see it." He explained.

"Got it." Ebisu left as quietly as he'd come.

* * *

Ichigo sat in the kitchen with Rukia, Soi, Naoko, and Yoruichi. Since Ebisu and Benjiro were taking care of the whole problem Ichigo could finally take it easy and heal.

Soi was cooking. She wanted to learn so they wouldn't have to eat Machiko's cooking. Soi hummed when she realized she hadn't seen much of the woman in the past few days. She shrugged and served the guests and Yoruichi and herself.

Ichigo took a few bites before stopping.

Soi watched him. "What is it?" She asked quietly.

"You cannot say this tastes bad!" Naoko cheered as he finished his bowl of stew greedily and went for seconds. "You should try Machiko-San's cooking." He shivered remembering the only time he'd tried it.

The others were now staring at him. Ichigo shook his head, he stared down into the bowl. "Did you make this with milk?" He asked softly.

"Yes. I could make you something else if you want." Soi commented as she stood.

Ichigo's hair shadowed his face. "No, it's fine. It's great."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Not a problem."

Soi stared when she saw something splash into the food. He was crying. "Ichigo?" She walked over to his side. Yoruichi smiled, it was unusual for Soi to show this much kindness to a stranger but…it was great to see. She had no doubt her wife would be an amazing mother.

"I'd forgotten…my mom…she used to make it exactly like this and I'd forgotten." He mumbled. He didn't mean to cry, but he was happy he remembered something from his childhood. "My little sister cooks it all the time but…she doesn't make it like my mom did."

Yoruichi felt for him. His mother was becoming what Benjiro had to her before she found him. Just another face in the background. She was glad Soi had chosen to make this meal tonight.

Ichigo whipped his tears away and looked up at Soi. "Sorry. I didn't mean to cry like a little kid or anything. It's really great. Thanks."

Soi touched his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Any time." She smiled and walked back to Yoruichi and to finish her meal.

Naoko gaped before grinning. "Wow. What happened to that stiff little strict mannered girl I knew way back when?"

"She died, just like you will if you don't shut up."

Naoko nodded once. "There she is." He muttered.

"What?" Soi snapped.

"You look amazing!" Naoko grinned widely.

Soi hummed and went back to her meal.

* * *

Benjiro sat with his father quietly in his study. "That didn't take as long as I thought." He noted as he gave his staff a small shake.

Ebisu sighed. "Well now it's over and done with the Ryoka can go home and we can get everything back to normal. We need to focus on the little science project division twelve has been working on for the past few months."

Benjiro chuckled. "I wonder what my other's are like." He spoke as Soi and Yoruichi walked in. "I bet a few of them are blonde."

"We're only getting three. Not every single one. There are to many dimensions, Soul Society isn't that big." Ebisu noted as he smiled at his daughter and daughter-in-law.

"Plus it's only the captains and lieutenants and a few select other's that are getting them anyways." Soi put in as she sat beside Benjiro and leaned into Yoruichi's side as she sat. "I can't imagine this Yoruichi running wild, how am I gunna handle three others?" She asked as she looked up at her wife.

Yoruichi chuckled softly. "First of all I'm not that bad. Second of all…there will be three other Soi's running around after them. I don't want you dealing with anything on them. _At all_."

"Well they may look just like you. How would I know the difference?" Soi asked Coyly.

"Oh my Kami, please do not have sex right next to me. Go to your room." Benjiro mumbled, blushing.

Ebisu nodded. "Please." His wife's cooking had damaged him enough, he didn't need _that_ on his mind too.

Soi scoffed and took Yoruichi's hand leading her out of the room.

* * *

Ichigo and his friends went home after three and a half weeks of rest and healing. Besides the program the twelfth division was working on things returned to normal for the most part. Benjiro and Naoko were greeted well all over the place.

Ebisu finally got a punch in once the full extent of what had really happened hit him. He just tapped Naoko on the head.

Machiko made a huge fuss over her long lost son. She made him whatever he went and when he started eating it she would leave and Soi would come in and fix him something better.

Soi's belly did not grow anymore. Yoruichi was very excited and made Benjiro and Naoko help her make a nursery out of the adjoining room of her room with her wife.

"We don't even know the sex of the baby though!" Benjiro whined.

"That's why we're using a unisex color." Yoruichi grinned. "Or shade…whatever." She shrugged.

"Isn't grey a gloomy color?" Naoko asked as he brought the brush across the wall, leaving a pale grey trail after it.

"No. It's a shade. And it's not dark it's pale so it'll look better once we re-paint it. And the light from the windows will make it look better." Yoruichi looked up. "Maybe we could make a skylight in here too." She spoke thoughtfully.

"When you say we, do you mean Naoko and I or all three of us?" Benjiro asked as he glared at her over his shoulder, stopping the brush in his hand from finishing the corner he was working on.

"Shut it. Men need to do more work like this. At least I'm laying the ideas on the table!" Yoruichi glowered at her little brother, a tiny fang protruding from her closed lips.

Naoko snickered. Benjiro shot him a glare and threw his paint brush at him. It his him square in the middle of his back. Naoko groaned and was glad that he'd chosen old clothes to wear. He removed the brush from the stained white shirt and threw it back. He laughed when it hit his master in the face. "For the man that taught me flash step your pretty bad at reaction time sensei!" He laughed.

Yoruichi sighed and left the two men to work.

Soi smiled when her wife returned to their room and shut the door behind her. "Hopeless?"

"Just about." Yoruichi sighed as she sat beside the younger woman. She immediately pushed Soi down gently and nuzzled the shorter of the two's belly affectionately. "My baby."

Soi smiled and ran her fingers through Yoruichi's long violet locks. "What do you think they'll look like?" She asked curiously.

"Mm…maybe my hair and your eyes?"

"Nah, maybe my hair and your eyes with my skin."

"I would like that." Yoruichi grinned. "Course I won't mind what they look like." She drew patters across her wife's now bare skin of her stomach with her fingertips.

"What kind of Zanpakuto do you think they'll have?" Soi continued.

"Dunno. Something fast for sure." Yoruichi answered, resting her head on Soi's belly, ear to skin, listening. How could their kid not have a fast Zanpakuto, they would be the child of the two fastest people in all of Soul Society.

Yoruichi hummed and nuzzled Soi's belly again. Soi giggled and continued to brush her fingers through Yoruichi's hair.

"My baby."

* * *

Yoruichi prowled through the woods. Benjiro beside her, though less daunting. She was in her wolf form and he was in his cat skin.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around this whole uncle thing." Benjiro spoke up.

"Yeah try wrapping it around the whole parent thing." Yoruichi returned.

"Touché sistah!" Benjiro cried and ran off. Yoruichi bolted after him.

"So how's the whole monk thing going?" Yoruichi called as she dashed along beside him. They were heading in the direction of the house.

"Sage."

"Whatever, how's it going?"

"Great! Naoko's on his way too. He's a fast learner. I'm glad I tugged him out of the Nest of Maggots."

Yoruichi nodded in agreement as they stopped for a moment.

"Yoru-Chan!" A voice called.

Benjiro recognized it as Naoko. The still teen looking boy dropped in front of them. "What's going on?" He asked his student curiously.

"Soi's had the baby." Naoko stated easily.

"What!?" Yoruichi barked.

Naoko took a step back. "Easy! She's still at the manor. Go ahead and go it just happened a few minutes ago." He explained, trying to keep the woman's shock and rage off of himself.

Yoruichi took off, leaving Naoko and his teacher behind in a plume of dust and dirt.

* * *

"I have…honestly never seen anything like that." Ebisu noted as he stared at Soi. "Kinda freaky, but the look on their faces was worth it." He chuckled as he remember the look of shock and amazement on the faces.

Soi smiled and sighed as she stared at the tiny bundle in her arms. "I wonder how often it happens."

"Not very much I'm sure." Ebisu scratched his neck. "Wonder where Machiko is, and Benjiro and Naoko…where the hell is Yoruichi come to think of it…"

"Here." The door slid open. A ruffled Yoruichi stood in the doorway. It looked like she'd thrown on her black shirt and briefs like she was held at gunpoint. She walked to Soi's side and sat, fixing her clothes.

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy. We can always try for a girl though." Soi teased.

Yoruichi grinned. "I'm fine with that."

"Oi! Where's my nephew!" Benjiro barged in, back in his human form, Naoko following close behind.

Soi smiled and glanced at Ebisu, who shook his head. "You want to see?" She asked curiously. They nodded. "You sure?"

"He's not deformed or anything is he?" Yoruichi asked with quiet concern.

Soi shook her head. "No, he's the picture of perfect health. Tiny, but very healthy." She grinned and handed the tiny bundle of blankets to her wife.

Benjiro and Naoko peered over her shoulder as she lifted away the blankets. Yoruichi stared in shock. "Did you give birth to him this way?" Her voice held a tone of awe now.

"Yes. It felt quite odd but…at least it didn't hurt." Soi mumbled as she watched her wife's reaction.

Benjiro grinned. "Oh-ho-ho…Ohhh _maaaan_." He chuckled.

Soi had given birth to a tiny wolf pup.

* * *

**AN: I thought that would be a funny idea XD He'll turn into a human eventually.**


End file.
